Contra Malfoy y la pared
by Shelfu
Summary: Especial de Halloween. Luego de una fiesta en las cocinas con sus amigos, Hermione queda tan mareada por el alcohol que no es capaz de subir la escalera de mármol. ¿Malfoy la ayudará? ¿O sólo impedirá a que suba a su dormitorio? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Los lugares tampoco. Todo es de JK Rowling y Warner Bross.**

**¡Hola! Acá les traigo el prometido especal de Halloween. Dedicado a mi querida lectora Holly90, ya se que le dediqué el capítulo 2 de mi fanfic, pero lo encontré tan cutre que quise compensarla xD. Un beso para todas. Disfruten la lectura.  
**

**"Contra Malfoy y la pared"**

Genial. Simplemente genial.

Nótese el sarcasmo.

¡No podía creer cómo sus amigos (que ya dudaba en considerar como amigos) la hubieran dejado absolutamente sola en las cocinas, limpiando el desastre que provocaron entre todos! Ni siquiera la idea fue de ella, es decir, se negó rotundamente hasta el último minuto de que hicieran una "pequeña celebración" de Halloween en las cocinas, como si los pobres elfos ya no tuvieran el suficiente trabajo preparando un banquete monumental para medio castillo. En fin, supuso que algo de culpa tenía en ello al acceder finalmente, pero no era su culpa que fueran tan desconsiderados y la dejaran limpiando sola cuando ella se opuso a que los elfos trabajaran, aunque claro, Ron estaba tan ebrio que entre Harry y Ginny lo tuvieron que cargar, Neville estaba asustado porque los pudieran pillar fuera de la cama a esas horas de la madrugada, y Luna salió con urgencia alegando que los _lizalfos _sólo aparecían a orillas del lago a las doce de la noche en Halloween.

Como fuera, estaba completamente sola recogiendo botellas de alcohol y bebidas.

-Señorita – Hermione escuchó la voz de Dobby, y ella lo debe haber mirado con una cara de tan pocos amigos que el pobre elfo retrocedió un par de pasos – No faltan muchas cosas por hacer, es mejor que la señorita descanse.

-Dobby – Hermione respiró, contando hasta diez – No quiero que trabajen más de lo que comúnmente están acostumbrados.

-Oh, la señorita amiga de Harry Potter es muy buena con Dobby, si. Pero Dobby insiste, la señorita lleva tambaleándose de un lado para el otro toda la hora que lleva limpiando.

Y era cierto. Si bien no se encontraba en las deplorables condiciones de Ron, debía ser lo suficientemente honesta para admitir que estaba muy mareada por toda la ingesta de alcohol de la noche. No se había dado cuenta lo mucho que había bebido si no hasta que se levantó del taburete y casi se cae sobre Neville, y tampoco sabía como había logrado poner casi todo en orden sin haberse tropezado.

Era un hecho. Juraba no beber más. Nunca más.

-No quiero abusar de ti, Dobby – dijo, masajeándose las sienes en un inútil intento de calmarse y mantener el equilibrio. Seriamente necesitaba recostarse. O al menos eso trató de decir, porque su voz salió tan distorsionada por el alcohol que Dobby no entendió ni una sola palabra.

De alguna manera el elfo doméstico le hizo saber a la cada vez más mareada castaña que no le importaba, y ésta le respondió con que se lo pagaría en calcetines, pero tampoco estuvo muy segura si Dobby comprendió o no.

Cuando logró salir de las cocinas, tuvo que apoyarse en un muro del pasillo para no caerse, menos mal que nadie la veía, porque el estado en el que estaba daba para burlarse de ella lo que quedaba de año escolar. Cuando había avanzado varios metros y llegado al primer peldaño de la enorme y majestuosa (que ahora parecía ser más enorme y más majestuosa) escalera de mármol del vestíbulo, comprendió que su casi borrachera la tenía incapacitada para subir siquiera un peldaño. Como respuesta anímica a su frustración, se sentó malhumorada en el primer escalón blanco, si bien dejó de tambalearse, el mareo fue aún peor.

'_Tranquila, Hermione. No estás borracha, solo un poco mareada'_

Y ella en un perseverante intento de mantenerse lúcida y que el celador no la encontrara cantando canciones de despecho a orillas del escalón, decidió no dejar de hablarse a sí misma, pero luego de casi veinte minutos de una incesante y poco divertida charla con ella, estaba pensando seriamente en quedarse dormida ahí mismo.

Pero por suerte, o por desgracia según el punto de vista con el que se mire, un segundo personaje entró en escena, y gracias a eso se mantuvo despierta y no hizo el ridículo para cuando los niños se levantaran al desayuno.

Pero, luego se daría cuento de eso y querría lanzarse por la torre de Astronomía, estaba segura de que había hecho el ridículo de principio a fin junto a _él_.

-¿Disfrutando del frío mármol, Granger? – Escuchó una voz haciendo eco, y estaba segura que no era su imaginación. Esforzó su vista al máximo y entre la semioscuridad en el que se encontraba el vestíbulo, distinguió el rostro de Draco Malfoy. Trató de bufar lo más fuertemente posible para que su único acompañante se diera cuenta de que realmente su presencia era desagradable, pero de sus labios salió un indigno y vergonzoso hipido que la hizo sobresaltarse y cubrir su boca rápidamente. El rubio sonrió.

-¿Te imaginas el rostro de la profesora McGonagall al ver a su erudita, prefecta y ejemplo de alumna, Hermione Granger, ebria y desperdigada por el vestíbulo?

Ella quiso mandarlo al carajo.

-No estoy ebria.

Malfoy sonrió maléficamente y se sentó a su lado. Ella sólo atinó a arrugar el ceño y mirarlo a la cara.

-Lástima que no tengo una cámara fotográfica para retratar este inolvidable momento.

-Y lástima que yo no estoy en mis cinco sentidos como para cerrarte la boca a golpes.

-Granger, aunque no lo creas estoy en son de paz. Tampoco estoy en mis cinco sentidos.

La castaña lo miró detenidamente. En su cara no había evidencia de algún estado etílico comprometedor, pero físicamente lucía despeinado, desarreglado y olía a whiskey de fuego a kilómetros de distancia. En su fase de descubrimiento, la gryffindor llevó una de sus manos al cuello del rubio, quien por el helado tacto se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó, mientras la chica con una cara de concentración inigualable inspeccionaba el blanquecino cuello del joven.

-Labial de mujer – dijo, quitando las manos de él. Malfoy sonrió.

-Sé divertirme Granger.

-No lo dudo, el castillo entero sabe que eres un mujeriego y pasas de cama en cama.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? – Preguntó él, jugando con el estado de la chica - ¿Acaso crees todavía en esa estupidez de llegar virgen al matrimonio y esas cursilerías baratas del siglo pasado?

-No soy virgen.

Y allí estaba el primer indicio de que el alcohol había logrado ahogar el cerebro de la siempre recatada Hermione Granger. Estaba siendo completamente sincera y desinhibida, además de hablar temas que jamás habría comentado siquiera con sus amigos, nada mas ni nada menos que con su peor enemigo desde la infancia. La castaña no supo interpretar la mirada de Malfoy, pero lo que sí se notaba es que estaba completamente sorprendido.

-¿Y quién fue el "afortunado"? – Preguntó, sin poder esconder su curiosidad.

-Estoy un poco ebria Malfoy, pero no soy estúpida. No voy contarte algo tan privado como eso.

-Vamos, ésta conversación no saldrá de entre nosotros dos.

-Malfoy, no puedo negarte que eres hermoso, pero también re condenadamente imbécil.

Draco arqueó una ceja ¿Hermione Granger admitiendo que él era hermoso?, debía encontrarse al borde de la embriaguez total. Y al parecer por el rostro de ella, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, sin embargo, para él no pasaron desapercibidos un montón de detalles. El arbusto que ella tenía como cabello estaba sujetado en un moño alto que dejaba al descubierto su blanco y esbelto cuello, y algunos rizos del indomable cabello caían por un hombro descubierto, además, estaba mostrando más carne de lo que nunca había visto en ella (y eso era mucho decir) Su rostro tenía un leve tono escarlata al igual que sus labios, los cuáles húmedos y rojos, no dejaba de morderse.

O era el alcohol que él también había consumido, o estaba encontrándola irremediablemente irresistible.

Ella se movió sobre el frío mármol y echó su cuello hacia atrás cerrando los ojos. Malfoy tragó saliva, el cuello de esa maldita mujer parecía hecho de chocolate blanco, y nunca había notado que tan largas eran sus pestañas (y sus piernas). Merlín… el whiskey de fuego lo estaba matando, y si se quedaba allí sentado, estaba seguro que traicionaría sus ideales y se lanzaría sobre esa mujer.

Tomando aire, se levantó del escalón dispuesto a darse una ducha fría en su habitación en las mazmorras, pero no contó con que estaba casi o más borracho que ella y se tambaleó de un lado hacia otro, y la chica en un acto de misericordia trató de ayudar al chico que a penas podía mantener el equilibrio.

Desastrosa opción.

¿Han visto algo más patético que un borracho tratando de ayudar a otro a no caerse? Es algo así como los 'monitos porfiados', esos que se mesen de un lado a otro sin caerse. Pero lamentablemente no fue su suerte, ya que Draco tropezó con su túnica, y la chica que se aferraba a él cayó sobre Malfoy. Ambos fueron inconscientes de la posición comprometedora en la que estaban, en parte porque se habían dado un buen golpe (Malfoy sobre todo) y también porque el alcohol les impedía ser cien por ciento conscientes de sus actos.

Malfoy comenzó a recuperarse de su mareo y del dolor del golpe, y lo primero que sintió fue el cuerpo de la chica sobre el suyo, y al decir el cuerpo de la chica, no era más que eso. Podía a la perfección sentir la presión de los senos de ella en su pecho, y uno de sus muslos descubiertos rozaba su mano derecha. Eso definitivamente era lo peor que le pudo haber ocurrido, el no era de fierro, y al tener sobre él una mujer con un cuerpo que no sabía que poseía, era una considerable resta a su lucidez mental.

¡Pero joder! ¡Ella no colaboraba en nada! Desde la caída no se había movido siquiera, sólo tenía su mejilla apoyada en el corazón de Malfoy que latía desbocadamente debido a la presión sanguínea cada vez más loca por culpa de ella. Luego de lo que pareció un siglo, ella se movió, pero no para quitarse de encima o quejarse por el dolor, más bien fue un movimiento como el que hacen los gatos al ser acariciados. Con eso, la castaña restregó su vientre contra la parte baja del abdomen del chico, y él con la poca cordura que le quedó después de eso, puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica para levantarla y alejarla antes de cometer algún error.

Pero el error fue precisamente ese. ¿Quién coño diría que bajo esos hábitos de monja, esa sangre sucia mil veces maldita tenía una cintura tan pequeña, tan estrecha, seguida de unas infartantes caderas anchas, perfectas para dar a luz a un hijo de 5 kilos?

Por Merlín, Morgana y Cirse… Hermione Granger era una escultura bajo una falda kilométrica y una túnica dos tallas mayor a la que le correspondía.

Estaba a punto de rendirse a sus bajos instintos cuando unas pisadas lo alertaron, las inconfundibles pisadas del celador Argus Filch. En un santiamén, y como si un flashbacks de toda su vida futura se cruzaran por sus ojos, cuando Filch los encontrara tirados el unos obre el otro en una posición indecorosa a orillas de la escalera de mármol, se levantó y tomó en brazos a una cada vez más pesada Hermione Granger y se escondieron tras la estatua de _Alvie el erudito, _sin embargo la estatua era más pequeña de lo que denotaba a simple vista, y fue preciso arrinconar a la chica entre él y la pared, y para su desgracia, en esa posición podía sentir aún más acentuada la anatomía de la gryffindor. Ella comenzó a moverse, quizás tratando de liberarse o tal vez queriendo respirar mejor, pero lo único que consiguió fue volver más loco al rubio quien sentía todos el cuerpo de la castaña restregarse contra el de él. Y lo peor no acababa ahí, la chica comenzó a balbucear incoherencias del tamaño de un hipógrifo y en voz alta, y Filch estaba cada vez más cerca…

Y el slytherin, pensando en que lo desheredarían de su familia si lo descubrieran, pero aunque luego no lo quisiera admitir, más por las ganas que tenía de hacerlo desde hace unos minutos: La besó.

Joder, era realmente difícil concentrarse en que Filch no los viera detrás de una diminuta estatua que los miraba anonadado, cuando ella no colaboraba en nada. Más bien, no colaboraba en que no los encontraran, pero SI que le ponía empeño al beso. Seguramente estaba tan sumergida en su estado que no sabía que estaba besando a Draco Malfoy con dientes, lengua y labios, como si se le fuera la vida en ello, y él después de todo era un hombre, trató de utilizar todo su autocontrol tensando su mandíbula y respondiendo los besos de la forma más fría posible.

Pero era imposible, maldita sea. ¿Quién le había enseñado a besar así?

Ella se esmeraba en besar su cuello mientras él aferraba las manos a su cintura tratando de anclarse al mundo y no perder el control, pero la gryffindor no se las ponía fácil, y Merlín… ¿Dónde había una cama cuando se necesitaba?

Filch por otro lado, dirigía sus enormes ojos, como saltones linternas hacia todos lados del vestíbulo. Sus oídos no lo engañaban, había escuchado un ruido anormal en el vestíbulo y antorcha en mano, estaba dispuesto a encontrar a esos mocosos infernales que ensuciaban y alborotaban el castillo a destajo, como si él no tuviera ya las suficientes labores que realizar. Buscó por todos los rincones, sintiendo un fuerte olor a lo que él distinguió como alcohol.

Sonrió maléficamente. Si los cazaba sería una perfecta excusa para mandar a la expulsión segura a esos molestos chiquillos, y quién sabe, tal vez conseguía la autorización para colgarlos de los pulgares lo que restaba de noche, como castigo.

Los labios de Malfoy la quemaban, sabía que el día siguiente se arrepentiría como nunca (si se acordaba, claro), pero por ahora, quería seguir haciéndole caso a la adrenalina que recorría sus venas. Muy pocas veces se había sentido así, en general cuando rompía las reglas con Harry y Ron, pero ahora era bastante diferente. Estaba al borde de la expulsión, prácticamente follando con ropa con su peor enemigo, en las narices de quién sería su completo verdugo si los encontrase.

Eso sonaba terrorífico, pero sin duda era el combustible que la hacía seguir besando al rubio sin pudor alguno.

Un ruido que hizo eco en todo el castillo, un sonido metálico, alertó al celador quien subió cojeando la escalera de mármol hacia el segundo piso. Malfoy arrinconó aún más a la gryffindor (si eso era posible), y sólo pudo ceder un poco en su presión cuando la luz de la antorcha de Filch no se divisaba en lo más mínimo.

-Eso estuvo cerca – murmuró la Gryffindor, quien trató de soltarse inútilmente del rubio – Malfoy, Filch ya se fue.

Pero el rubio no pensaba ni por asomo soltarla, no después de darle semejantes besos y dejarle el cuello marcado con sus dientes. Hermione tembló por un instante, los ojos grises del rubio se asemejaban al mercurio fundido, estaban oscurecidos y la pupila dilatada brillaba con la escasa luz de luna que se colaba por los ventanales. La castaña tragó saliva y cerró sus labios, no quería llegar mas lejos, porque se arrepentiría toda su vida si lo hiciera, pero no estaba segura de resistirse si Malfoy actuaba. Él, con tortuosa paciencia mordió suavemente la barbilla de la joven, y aprovechándose del grito sordo que ella propinó, le metió la lengua en la boca sin piedad, en un beso que distaba de ser inocente. Era la lujuria encarnada.

Trató de resistirse, pero a los cinco segundos ya estaba nuevamente derretida y correspondiendo a los salvajes besos que el slytherin le propinaba. Estuvieron ahí minutos, tal vez horas, lo que era seguro es que las ropas les estorbaban tanto que querían arrancárselas como diera lugar.

-Hey, chicos – se escuchó un susurro. Ambos se sobresaltaron con el corazón en la garganta. ¿Los abrían descubierto? Miraron para todos lados, pero no vieron a nadie, sin embargo el artífice de la voz volvió a susurrar – Las estatuas también hablamos, ¿Saben?

Y ahí lo notaron, la estatua de _Alvie el Erudito, _quien les había servido como escudo ante Filch, los miraba nervioso y sonrojado (si, una estatua sonrojada) desde su pedestal. El flacucho hombrecito se rascó la barbilla y titubeó antes de hablarles a los agitados jóvenes.

-Muchachos, lamento interrumpirlos en su… interesante faena. Pero debo pedirles por favor que busquen algún otro sitio para continuar…

-Si, claro – dijo Malfoy, con su típico y despectivo tono de voz que lo caracterizaba – Como tu llevas siglos sin besar a nadie…

La estatua se ruborizó aún más. Hermione golpeó suavemente a Malfoy por su imprudencia.

-Yo morí virgen, caballero – Expresó tristemente la estatua – Así que es bastante cruel de su parte restregar su felicidad en mi rostro.

Malfoy estuvo a punto de burlarse de la estatua, sin embargo sintió como la castaña se le escapaba de los brazos y trataba de subir la escalera de mármol.

-¿Y tú donde crees que vas, Granger? – Preguntó, tratando de alcanzarla, pero ambos estaban tan mareados y excitados que lo único que hacían, era el ridículo.

-Evidentemente no voy a jugar _quidditch – _dijo, burlándose – Me voy a la cama.

-¿Y no me invitas? – Anunció el rubio, con una sonrisa de medio lado que le hizo temblar las rodillas. Lo que sucedió luego de eso fue una confusión total, en opinión de la castaña. Lo único que recuerda (y con mucho, mucho esfuerzo) era estar besándose con Malfoy en los escalones de la escalera de mármol, a ella quitándole la corbata por la cabeza en algún pasillo del tercer piso, y a Malfoy levantándola por el trasero y besándole el cuello a unos pasos del retrato de la dama gorda.

Sea lo que fuere que pasó esa noche como conclusión, era un completo y descabellado error.

OoOoO

El dolor de cabeza era tan fuerte, y su boca estaba tan seca que le fue incluso una odisea abrir los ojos. Cuando logró siquiera despegar un párpado, el dolor de sentir el rayo de sol directo en su pupila fue tan grande que lo cerró inmediatamente. Se incorporó lentamente y tomó su varita. Con un torpe movimiento cerró las cortinas de su habitación de prefecta, y al fin pudo abrir los ojos.

Súbitamente, recordó la noche anterior.

Con horror, miró a todos lados en busca del slytherin, pero no había nada. Estaba sola en su cama, todo estaba ordenado, ella se encontraba vestida con su vergonzoso pijama de vaquitas rosas, y su uniforme estaba pulcramente doblado en una silla. Se levantó lo más rápido que la resaca le permitió, y se miró en el espejo del baño: Despeinada y ojerosa, lo normal en una mañana. Buscó marcas en su cuello y en su cuerpo, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal. Todo, absolutamente todo en orden.

¿Habría sido un sueño? ¿Una ilusión de su estado etílico?

No sabía por qué, pero aunque debería estar contenta por que los hechos de la noche anterior nunca hubieran ocurrido, sentía un gusto amargo al pensar que todo había sido un sueño.

Se duchó y se puso su uniforme. Gracias a Merlín las clases comenzaban en la tarde. Bajaría a desayunar y se reuniría con sus amigos. Todo estaba en perfecto orden.

Al bajar al gran comedor con Harry y Ron, encontró todo normal. Ningún Slytherin la miraba feo, y el rubio ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia en el comedor. Suspiró aliviada al sentarse, pero a penas podía concentrarse en su plato de avena. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Desde cuándo tenía esa clase de sueños, y más aún con ella y el odioso hurón botador como protagonistas? Sencillamente estaba mal, debería hacer que la señora Pomfrey le revisara la cabeza para buscar indicios de un problema mental.

Luego de la clase de transformaciones con los Hufflepuff, les tocaba Historia de la Magia con los Slytherin, otro dolor de cabeza. Sus amigos ni siquiera le preguntaron ni notaron qué le pasaba, debido a que estaban igual o peor que él… Bueno, al menos el tomar apuntes en la clase podría sacarle los pensamientos en el que cierto rubio obraba con su cuerpo. A mitad de la clase ya no podía más. El sopor de la sala encerrada más la soñolienta y aburrida voz del profesor Binns, hicieron que su dolor de cabeza aumentara, salió de la clase sin aguantar más y se pegó a la helada pared de piedra, suspirando. Necesitaba alguna poción analgésica o su cabeza no tardaría en estallar.

Alguien más salió del salón, ella ni se inmutó cuando sintió unos fríos labios sobre los suyos, abrió los ojos impactada y vio la sonrisa del rubio a un palmo de su rostro.

No podía ser cierto…

-Tengo algo que te pertenece, Granger…

Y del bolsillo de su túnica sacó algo de tela, de un color celeste y con encajes. Hermione no lo podía creer, arrebató rápidamente la prenda de las manos del rubio y lo miró con ojos desorbitados. ¿Cómo…?

-Y tu deberías devolverme lo mío – Metió una mano en el bolsillo de la túnica de la chica, y sacó su corbata plateada y esmeralda. Le dirigió una última sonrisa de burla, señalándole la marca que él tenía en su blanco cuello, la marca de sus dientes. Y se alejó por el pasillo colocándose la corbata en el cuello. La castaña, pasmada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, permaneció unos minutos pegada a la muralla. Y al cabo de lo que parecieron siglos, soltó todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

No fue un sueño, Merlín que no fue un sueño. Y su sujetador celeste con encajes entre sus manos se lo evidenciaba.

Literalmente estuvo – Y estaría – Contra Malfoy y la pared.

-.-

**¿Les gustó? ¿Quieren una pequeña continuación? ¿Opiniones? ¿Tomates podridos?**

**Todo en su review!  
**


End file.
